


The BattleBlock Theater AU

by GeronimoEleven



Series: Shattered Soul [2]
Category: BattleBlock Theater, Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hatty was almost possessed by a demon, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Welp. Here we go., What Was I Thinking?, Winchester!Original Female Character, rated M for....being more than a little naughty (plus language)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeronimoEleven/pseuds/GeronimoEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welp. If you're reading this, my name is Ava Winchester. I'm the adoptive daughter of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak (don't ask, seriously). I've been in your place before. This is how I got outta that damned Theater, all the while making friends and enemies, and maybe something even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I was going to put this on here eventually. Why not now? TRUST ME, the story is much better than this dumb summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Backstory Time and the Boy with Pink Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! If you're reading this, thank you! I know it's off the beaten path a little, so thanks for giving it a chance. This is my first fic here, so please be nice in the comment section.
> 
> Thanks, and Enjoy!

My name is Ava Winchester. I'm sixteen years old, and right now I'm running for my life from a gigantic orange fluff-ball of death. Well, actually, more like a gigantic murderous cat who kidnapped me several days ago, but let's save that for later, shall we? ANYWAY, I crawled up the ladder just as Regil shot a fireball, killing the damned thing. "YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT A FEW MINUTES AGO WHEN I WAS FUCKING RUNNING, REGIL?!" I scream over the loud music playing. He scowls and shouts back. "IF I HAD, WINCHESTER, I WOULD HAVE HIT YOU! QUIT WHINING!" We continue through this seeming endless maze, finally collecting all of the emerald-like crystals and heading to the exit, where a cold, cramped prison cell awaited us.

 

You're probably wondering how it got like this, right?

 

Allow me to explain.

 

When I was a year old, I was ripped away from my biological parents and put in a box on the side of the road. There, the angel Castiel heard my crying and picked me up and took me to his dearest friends, the Winchester brothers Sam and Dean. They raised me on the road, teaching me the "family business" of hunting down every single demon, ghost, or other creature that goes bump in the night and killing the sonovabitch. Fast forward to eleven years later. I. being a full-fledged huntress, managed to slip past Sam and Dean, running until I found a royal blue telephone booth on the side of the road. I found it unlocked, and found it was much bigger on the inside. I hid behind a pillar in the main room when I heard voices. There, a lanky brunette man and a average ginger woman, both stood at the door, arguing until the man laid his eyes on me and introduced himself as "the Doctor". I didn't question it, just gave him my name and after that, he told me he was intrigued about how I got in and he decided to ask me to travel with him and his friend Donna Noble, the ginger woman. I nodded eagerly, this is why I came in here, to get away from Sam and Dean. He headed over to a panel in the middle of the room, laughed, and told me to hold on before yelling, "ALLONS-Y~!" and flipping a lever, sending the entire room shaking as if a earthquake had hit.

 

I grew in my teen years in that place, which I learned was called the "TARDIS", which stood for "Time And Relative Dimensions in Space". It was a spaceship, but also a time machine. The woman became my mother figure, while the Doctor...became a little more than a friend. (I mean, hey, he made out with me one time. That's gotta mean somethin', amirite?) Eventually, my dreams became revolved around solving a code, an uncrackable code which I tried and succeeded in cracking. It was then that I learned I could do things, like telekinesis and telepathy and even psychic abilities showed up! The Doctor asked me what had happened, and once I explained, he told me I had unknowingly cracked the Skasis Paradigm, or "The God Maker", in my sleep. (How ironic, right?) So basically, I had the power equivalent to a goddess. 

So, after growing up using the Skasis to help the Doctor and Donna (healing powers, woo!) I was casually leaning on the console on the day of my sixteenth birthday. The Doctor said he had a special trip in mind, but the TARDIS apparently had other ideas, as she yanked us off course so violently that I was holding onto the console handle as to not fall to my death through the ripped-open doors. Eventually, my grip slipped and I began to fall, down, down, down, it was like a comet, or a fallen spaceship in comparison thanks to my Skasis trying to break my fall, creating a golden glow around me. When I landed and came to, I was harshly picked up by giant orange...cats, it seemed like. I kicked and screamed the entire time they carried me, until I was thrown down in a dark prison cell, as I screamed profanities and threats at them, until someone behind me says, "That's not gonna work. We've tried everything we can to get them to let us out. When they do..." The voice shakes and a guy appears, his hair and clothes an alarming shade of pink. "You don't wanna see what happens. I'm Regil. You are?" I take his extended hand and get off the floor. "Ava. Nice to meet you."

Back in the present, I flop down on the prison bunk bed, Regil sleeping on the top bunk above me, and I turn on my stomach as sleep carries me into yet another fitful dream.


	2. In Which Ava and Regil Make A Plan To Escape

_Ava…_

_Your friends are in danger, Ava.._

_How will you save them this time?_

_Your Colt is gone…_

_And, there’s a new demon on the loose._

_You can’t help anyone, Ava.._

_You’re running out of time._

 

 

I start awake in the cot/bunk bed, looking around. I get up, only to find Regil gone and everyone looking at me.

“Regil left without you. We’re going to get out of here, but -eugh- we _might_ need your help. Our friend, Hatty...he’s stuck in the office. Regil said the only way through to him is through the Vault, but he wants you with him when he goes.”

Sally steps into the dim lighting, her lips pursed in undisguised disgust. I nod just as Regil is thrown back in, looking badly bruised and blood matted in his magenta hair. I walk over to him, calmly placing my hands on his shoulders and concentrating. Soon, the bruises are gone and the blood is washed away.

“Thanks, Ava. I needed that. So, Sally told ya?” I chuckle. “About your friend? Yeah.”

He smiles and walks me over to a dirty map of the Theater. I make the light above it a little brighter so that we can see as he shows me the way to the office where Hatty is through the Vault. I nod my head, realizing that there are thirteen mazes within, designed to be the hardest ones, in order to prevent our escape. Regil tells me we only need to go through ten.

We give each other a reassuring look. “I’ll help ya get him back. Then we can all get out of this damned place. But first, I have an idea as to what happened to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter is Short. Sorry, I'll write a longer one soon!


	3. In which we finally meet the "star of the show"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a relationship is formed.

Running through the Final Finale, Regil trailing behind me as I finally grasp the key in my fingers, the shimmering white taking over my vision before we're teleported to...

 

Inside the Office, right so that we can see the entrance to the Vault. Regil pulls on the arm of a lifeless figure in the chair, making him fall over and that's when I realize. 

 

Their friend Hatty's in a  _ coma _ .

And I have to  _ wake him up _ .

 

In a sudden burst of idea, Regil throws me a rope and shouts, "Tie him around your waist so we can get out of here!" Just as the cat guards approach the Office, we disappear through the pipes and enter the cells once more.

 

"Alright, Let's get back to Mr. Boat, guys!"

We screamed and I broke down the door, running ahead of everyone toward the boat and grabbing Regil by the wrist we made it back to their boat, which had been fixed up by the cats for some reason. (God only knows why…) 

 

As we made sure everyone was on the boat and sped off, leaving a few dead cats in our wake, I set Hatty Hattington’s lifeless form down on the boat’s deck. Pressing two fingers to each side of his temples, I let my Skasis run wild trying to heal him and wake him up. I hear everyone around me gasp as we’re enveloped in a bright golden light. 

  
Hatty Hattington awoke with a start, shocked to see only gold and a girl around him. He was so sure he was on the boat, he could remember...this girl had dragged him out by the waist. “I’m Ava. You’re Hatty Hattington. Your friends told me all about you.” He smiles. “Thank you for saving me.” She shrugs. “No prob, Bob.” He tilts his head. “My name is Hatty.” She laughs and Hatty looks at her in awe. “God, Hattington, it’s a figure of speech.” Ava, huh? This could be interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again. Looks like ya finished the chapter. I don't really know when I'll update again, so be on the lookout. And don't forget to leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this!


End file.
